


Sing To Me

by PyroKlepto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Songfic, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroKlepto/pseuds/PyroKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colette's voice is the only light that can chase away the shadowy memories of Cain's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot; I was inspired by Sleeping At Last's song "Sing To Me". It's part of an AU I have where Colette survived and Cain has escaped who he used to be.

_Sing to me a prayer of hope and strength.  
I will sing to you  
As if my chest is glass…_

Sometimes, Cain’s past catches up to him. It breaks through the walls of light that he and Colette have built together; coils of shadow start to curl around his heart, and he becomes afraid. He doesn’t want to remember.

Sometimes, he’s forced to relive the despair and the desperation; and sometimes, the only thing that can bring him back from that dark place is the sound of Colette’s voice.

Colette is the only one who can repair the barriers of golden light when the darkness breaks them down again.

When it becomes too much for Cain to bear, she wraps him in a gentle embrace. Sometimes he shies away, afraid. _I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you._

But she keeps her arms around him, and she sings melodies of hope; of strength and love and courage. He doesn’t always understand the words - sometimes his heartbeat is resounding too loudly inside his head - but he can feel her voice. It’s warm and soft; like a dove’s feathers. 

If the faint blossoming light of sunrise had a sound, it would be Colette’s voice.

Sometimes she sits with him for hours, singing softly, until the shadows run in fear of the light. And then there are no more memories of pain and fury - there is only the warm embrace of Colette, her hand gently carding through his hair; her serenity and unconditional love lending him strength.

And sometimes, though he still feels as though he’s made of glass and will shatter at any moment, Cain will sing back to her. His voice isn’t always steady, and sometimes it breaks; but his melodies say what he can’t quite put into words; quiet lyrics of being afraid and of losing his way.

But they’re never as sad as all that, because somehow, they always end up on the same path - and instead of singing of having lost his way, Cain is singing of having finally found it. Words of gratitude and melodies that put into words how much he treasures Colette.

Because she is his sun. She is the summer melody that chases away the shadows. 

She is the north star that guides his way, so that he never again needs to fear losing his way.


End file.
